Last
by Capheine
Summary: [Oneshot] Rin never liked the idea of pink. She cursed the thought of Valentine's. So why did this wintery scavenger hunt have her in such a twist?


 **-- Last --**

Sunday February 22, 2004

**_Scribbles: _**_This is a late one-shot in dedication to the Tilt-o-Whirl holiday of Valentine's!  It's nothing too sappy (I'm hoping), but I can guarantee you that it isn't waffy (I can barely write fluff, what do you expect?).  Happy reading!_

**_Disclaimers:_**_  I barely enjoy Valentine's Day so obviously I don't own it.  Natsuki Takaya also owns all of Fruits Basket and my jealous admiration._

_            One day I'm going to write author's notes that are actually funny._

-=+=-

            Uneven sun filtered through the blinds of her room, and Rin groggily pulled herself up from her warm bed.  Mmm, bed.  She hesitated as she slid on her slippers, wondering if she should just collapse again and pull the covers above her head.

            Rin had almost forgotten.  It was Valentine's Day today.  The flowers and balloons and incoherent love babble - it all made her gag.

            Draping herself with her navy bathrobe, she shuffled her way into the washroom.  She brushed her teeth, combed her hair; did all the normal things for morning preparation.

            Gazing into her mirror, she noticed something strange in her room.  Something pink.  Rin was not a pink kind of woman.  She preferred the brooding colours; the dark blues, dark blacks, deep bloody bloody red.  Pink was a weak, washed-out colour.

            She turned around and strode to her dresser.  There, situated neatly between her journal and a mountain of homework, was the pink thing.  A pink letter.  It was addressed to her, her name scribbled across the front in swift calligraphy, as if it had been written with only a passing thought.

            Curious, she tore open the envelope and read the message inside.  In the same hurried writing it read, '_Get dressed, look pretty'_.

            She revolted at the thought.  What the hell was this?!  Her face bent into a sneer and she threw the offending, pink letter into the garbage.

            A small thought pined at the back of her mind.  She recognized that writing… it was…

            No matter to her.  

She quickly picked out a sexy, black ensemble.  The message got the better of her though, and she combed her hair once again.  Hesitantly, she fastened a chain given to her by… someone of no importance, around her neck.

            Looking out the window, she could already see couples flocking together and smooching around a snow-covered statue.  It would be difficult to maintain a state of calm today.

            After hurrying herself through breakfast and grabbing a jacket (black, duh), Rin stepped out into the cold, February weather.  The streets were covered with a thick layer of snow.  She jammed her hands into her pockets and noticed another letter on the doorstep.  Quickly, she scooped it up and stuffed it inside her jacket.

            Rin hadn't always disliked Valentine's.  They were better when she had that someone to spend them with.  But this year, that wasn't the case.  She was alone.  Of course, it didn't matter to her.  It definitely didn't matter to her.  Definitely.

            Her boots made muffled clip-clop sounds against the sidewalk, as she took a quick stroll to the corner store for the newspaper.  As she walked, she noticed many men turning their heads to look at her.  What desperate, pathetic fools.  All alone on Valentine's and nothing better to do but stare at a girl on the street.  She inwardly laughed at their behaviour.  She would never succumb to their level.

            Their stares meant nothing to her because they weren't _him._  He was gone, he was impossible.  She cursed the thought of him.  After all, she was over him.  Completely over him.  Completely.

            The pink letter suddenly felt heavy, and cautiously she drew it from its hiding place.  Leaning against a light post, she opened it carefully and read the message inside.  The same quick writing, '_The restaurant at Bytown and Yonge'_.

            Feeling exhilarated, but instinctively hiding it, Rin quickened her pace and walked toward Bytown and Yonge.  Perhaps Valentine's wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

-=+=-

            The restaurant on Bytown and Yonge was nothing like she had imagined.  It was a ratty little thing, cracked blinds and a flickering neon sign.  Still, Rin stepped inside.  The interior was no better.  Water glasses covered with oily smudges, uneven and torn tablecloths, a rug worn down with age and grime; she was tempted to turn around and leave.

            An old waitress approached her and offered her a table.  Grudgingly, Rin took at seat and leaned back on the hind legs of her chair.  She stared at the badly laminated menu and decided to surprise herself with the "Daily Special".

            _This should be fun_, she thought sarcastically and sighed, looking up at the dark patches on the ceiling.

            The order arrived quicker than she expected, but instead of a gunky special, the waitress delivered her another pink envelope.

            Rin furrowed her eyebrows and tore open the envelope.  Sliding the contents out into her hand, she found a concert ticket.  It looked up accusingly at her and felt shockingly cold.  Suddenly the world around her was muted.  The cook's radio music was gone, and small talk of other patrons seemed oddly hushed.  Instead, she could hear the loud rock music, pounding her eardrums and screaming for her to dance.  She could see his smile and feel the heat from his body.

The ticket.  The letters.  It was that someone of no significance_._  She knew it.  And she didn't like the thought.

Throwing the ticket onto the table, she turned to exit the dingy café.  The loud music disappeared, replaced by the normal sounds of restaurant diners.  _To hell with this hunt,_ she thought.  

But steps before the door, she paused.  Rin turned back and scooped up the ticket in her hand.  She looked at it sadly and placed it back in its original envelope.  _Maybe I'll just keep this for now_, she pondered.

-=+=-

            '_The park at 19th and Bayview_.'

            Another slightly cryptic message, and Rin wondered why she was even bothering with this search.  After all, there were more productive ways to spend her time.  For example, ruining this day for the mushy-eyed lovebirds out there.  Why were small slips of paper controlling her movements throughout the day?  _It's not like this is anything important, _she reasoned with herself, _I'm doing this for the sake of something to do.  Not that I really care that someone could actually be stalking me and watching my every move.  I'm Rin.  I'm Isuzu.  These things don't bother me, and I can be an all out bitch sometimes anyway.  I'm fine.  I could just rip up this tiny sheet of paper right now.  I could.  I really, honestly could._

Unconsciously, she was walking towards 19th and Bayview, nimbly dodging passersby and avoiding obstacles.  _So why would this matter?_  A dull hope scratched at her heart.  And the ache for that familiar warmth.

_You know why.  _

_You **so** know why._

-=+=-

            "A skating rink.  How perfectly _romantic_," Rin mumbled, rolling her eyes.  The park was laced with skaters, sprinkled with snow, and entwined with the laughter of small children.  _Gee, why don't you just add ice sculptures, sugar plum fairies and a three-headed rat king for good measure? _she brooded bitterly. 

            She glared at the skaters on the ice.  They slipped and glided along, couples holding hands, concentrated only on themselves, totally self-absorbed.

            She hoped they tripped and died.

            A little kid approached her and tugged at her sleeve.  She glanced down and automatically gave him the patented "Ice-Queen-Death-Glare ".  He cowered, and timidly handed her a small, pink package.  She grabbed the package from him, and plunked down at the bench.  The kid took this as an excuse to toddle off to his less menacing friends.

            Rin placed the package on her lap and stared for a few moments.  _I'm not doing this in memory of him, _she insisted.           

            Carefully, she unwrapped the parcel and retrieved an audio tape and cassette player.  Interesting.  Popping the tape into the player, she pressed the green "Play" button.  And everything around her changed once again.  There was the sound of laughter and simple carnival music.  The feel of green and good.  The sound of summer; people laughing, kids shrieking, the whir of rides.

            Rin looked down so that no one would see her smile.

            So maybe Valentine's wasn't so bad at all.

-=+=-

            Along with the audio paraphernalia, Rin uncovered a small key.  Probably for a mailbox or something.  '_Blackmore and Neverest.  I'll see you there'_, read the message.

            A sudden adrenaline rush spiked through her body.  'I'll see you there'; it was almost a promise.  _But of course I don't care,_ Rin convinced herself, _I gave up on that ages ago.  I can't.  It's impossible.  I left.  He's gone._

She clasped the letter in her palm and nearly ran towards Blackmore and Neverest.

-=+=-

            Rin arrived there fairly quickly.  She searched for someplace involving a key.  A pizza place, a drugstore, a whole wall of post boxes.  Hmm… this one was a toughie.

            She whipped out the key and read the box number.  1004.  Quickly finding the box, she unlocked it and grabbed whatever mail was inside.  There was only one envelope (pink, as usual) and it was particularly fat.

            Gingerly, she opened it and flipped through its contents.  All pictures.  Half pictures to be more exact.  Painful half pictures.  Each and every single one was a snapshot of a happy her.  Except something was missing.  _He_ was missing.  He had been torn out of each picture, as if reminiscent of their own unpleasant reality.  

The ripping had been sloppy.  Occasionally a glimpse of black and white hair.  Leather.  Silver chains, or half a tattoo.

And this reality quivered.  Written across each photo was, "Move on.  Leave."  Rin nearly cried.  Nearly.  But Rin was not the crying kind of woman.  Her expression dulled, and the white, white snow surrounding her feet suddenly became damp slush.

_I've lost the better half of me,_ she thought, carefully placing each picture back into the mailbox.  "How can I move on when your name is still painted on my heart?" she asked to the heavy February air.  The awful pain was back.

A car horn honked and another self-absorbed couple walked by.

            _What am I saying? _Rin questioned herself, shocked by her emotional confession.  _The truth, I guess,_ replied another voice inside her head.

            The truth?

            Was this real?

            Suddenly, a man popped out from behind a tree and rapidly started walking away from Rin.  Noticeable white and black hair.  Only one person had hair like that.  Haru.  Her Haru.

            Rin followed him with desperate speed, running to him to either hurt him or bury herself in his arms.  Either would do.

            He quickened his pace to outrun hers.  

The chase was on.

-=+=-

            They were back at the Nutcracker-esque park.  Was she certain that this wasn't all just a dream?

            They were running past all the lovesick couples, certain that they wouldn't topple into anyone that would alter their current form.  He dove into a few evergreen trees and of course, Rin followed, hair blazing a trail behind her.

            She abruptly stopped, nearly tripping over her own feet.  Before her sat a complete picnic.  A checkered red-and-white blanket draped over a clean and dry table, a wooden flip-top picnic basket, and a three-armed candelabra to boot.  _How romantic,_ she thought, her heart thawing.

            Then she realized he had disappeared.  He was nowhere in sight, and there were no footsteps leading from the picnic site.  Such a wonderful picnic had been set up, and she had no one to share it with.  Her heart sunk and her adrenaline level dipped.  No one to share it with.  As usual.

            "Haru, I know you're there," she said desperately.  She couldn'tve been dreaming.  Really she couldn't have.  He had been there, and she had cared.  She had really cared.

            She parted the trees frantically, hopelessly eager to find him again.  The needles bristled against her hands, while she buried her face amongst the rough branches, searching, searching.  Hopelessly searching.

            She collapsed onto the table bench and spotted one more pink letter, hidden in the folds of the basket cloth.

            Rin didn't want to take it.  She honestly didn't.  It would be heartbreaking, to be so close to seeing him and then watching as he vanished from before her again.  Still, she dragged the envelope from its hiding place and opened it.

            _It'll be the last one.  The last, _she promised herself.

            Inside was a picture of them.  A picture of them _together_.  Wrinkled and creased from closing and reopening.  In his precious scrawl it said, "I'll never stop thinking of you."

            It smelt of his cologne.

            It reeked of his love.

            And finally, a tear from Rin's eye.

            "You…" she began.

            But no more words as she was smothered by the infinite alone.

-=+=-

            "I didn't know you cried," replied a mellow voice from behind her.

            _What?  It's…_

            Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.  "You seemed more like the strong, silent type to me," he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

            "Haru?" Rin gasped, her hand reaching to clear the solitary tear from her cheek.

            "The one and only," he replied, spinning her around and pulling her into a fancy two-step.  "Happy Valentine's, my love."

            And he kissed her.

            Rin was a kissing kind of woman.

-=+=-

**_Scribbles:_** _It's a rushed fic, so I apologize for the not quite plot-ness.  _

_So how was your Valentine's Day?  I'm absolutely certain that it was nowhere near as boring as mine!  Can you say "stuck in school all day"?  Tell me about it in your review *hint hint*_

Tuesday February 24, 2004


End file.
